Montel Vontavious Porter
=Montel Vontavious Porter= WWExtreme character biography Alvin Burke, Jr. (born October 28, 1973), better known by his ring name Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP), is an American Professional wrestler currently signed to WWExtreme, performing on the Monday Night Raw brand. '2006' History to be added later. '2007' History to be added later. '2008' History to be added later. '2009' History to be added later. '2010' History to be added later. '2011' Burke joined WWEx on May 20, 2011. His first match was against The Miz and CM Punk with his teammate John Cena. MVP delivered the Ballin' Elbow to Miz for the win. The following week was the start of the Intercontinental Championship tournament with MVP matching up against Zack Ryder. MVP beat Ryder with ease nailing him with the Playmaker. Next on Porter's list was the man they called The Rock, the two 305 superstars went at it until Rock delivered a low blow to help Rock nail the Rock Bottom. The following week MVP and Chris Jericho had a tag match against Sting & Suicide. MVP was left in the ring by Jericho to lose the match. MVP's losing streak was now at two and went to three when he lose to Matt Sydal in a triple threat with Ted DiBiase. MVP and Jericho teamed up again this time to face against John Cena & AJ Styles. The duo this time worked together and defeated Cena & Styles with the help of Flair and his hencemen. After a two week hiatus from action, MVP returned in a losing effort to Brodus Clay. The following week, MVP faced Taz in a dark match and defeated him. In a Number One Contendership match for Intercontinental title, MVP defeated Alberto Del Rio via Play Of The Day and is set to face the man who had to cheat to beat him in Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As MVP' ***''305'' / Play of the Day (Leaping reverse STO) ***''Drive-By Kick'' (Running big boot to the face of a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage) ***''Irreversible Crisis'' (Crossface / Scissored armbar combination) ***''Oyasumi'' (Jumping single underhook DDT transitioned into a keylock) ***''Playmaker'' (Overdrive) ***''TTB – Take it to the Bank'' (Crucifix neck crank) *'Signature moves' **''Ballin' Elbow'' (Running delayed elbow drop, with theatrics) **Facebreaker knee smash **Flapjack **Rolling German suplexes **Running big boot to a standing or cornered opponent **Single leg Boston crab **Snap overhead belly to belly suplex to an oncoming opponent **Three-quarter facelock followed by multiple side knee lifts to the opponent's head *'Managers' **None *'Nicknames' **"The Franchise Playa" **"Half Man, Half Amazing" **"The Ballin' Superstar" **"The Man with 3 Halves" **"Mr. 305" *'Entrance themes' **"I'm Comin'" by Silkk the Shocker (2006-2011) **"VIP Ballin'" by Himself (2011-present) Wrestlers trained by Porter *Johnny Vandal Championships and accomplishments **'WWExtreme' ***WWE United States Championship (1 time) ***WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) Out of character information Notable handlers Augustus T. (2006-2007) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) Craig ?. (2008-2009) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) Demetrius S. (2011-present) *